vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling VHS 2001 (2005 Reprint)
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling" Ending Credits * Murray Cook - Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt - Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field - Anthony Wiggle * Greg Page - Greg Wiggle * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Feenie Wade * Henry the Octopus - Reem Hanwell * Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt * Choreographer: Leanne Ashley * Rebecca Knox, Ben Murray, Corinne O'Rafferty, James Stevenson, Naomi Wallace, Larrisa Wright, Seren Anu, Kuiam Anu David, Lauren Baldacchino, Chelsea Cranefield, Kierren Cranefield Kelly Rose Daniel, James Day, Jessiica Fawcett, Carla Field, Clare Field, Dominic FIeld, John Paul Field, Joseph Field, Luke Field, Seamus Field, Luke Gaffney, Sarah Geelan, Sarah Hayes, Julia Herlihy, Cooper Jackson, Jakub Kyral, Sinead Kyral, Ashleigh Lindsay, Kiara Lindsay, Sian Lindsay,Keelin MacDonald, Erin Moffal, Georgia Munro-Cook, Hamish Munro-Cook, Sam McFadden, Michael McFadden, Genevieve McFadden, Milton Page, Ellen Parker, Joseph Perez, Rebecca Perez, Nichoel Rogers, Alexandra Rowley, Lilliana Schattovits, James Shoulder, Almee Spiteri * Special Appearances: Aunty Kay Ritchie, Fred Gaffney * Executive Producers: The Wiggles, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Production Co-ordinator: Jim Peters * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevsky * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Gaffer: Graham Mulder * Gaffer Assistants: Ted Williams, Ben Dougarr, Ian Barwick * Camera: John Abbot, Peter Bouliy, Anthony Polkinghorn, Cathy Watkins * Off-Line Editor: Steve Rees * On-Line Editors: Douglas Kirk, Chisholm McTavish * Audio post: Craig Abercrombie * 3D Animator: Tom King * Additional Footage (And the World is One on a Christmas Morning): Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field, John Field * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * Runner: Robert McNamara * Make Up: Neena Adams * Wardrobe: Abgela Kyral * Set Design: Freefrane Animation, Andrew Horne * Set Construction: CFX Set Design, Chris Dudrys, Timothy Gurner * Riggers: Robert Santucci, Martin Roper * The Wiggles would like to thank; The Cook, Fatt Field and Page Families, The Sydney Entertainment Centre, Tim Worton, Dale Scotting, David Druery, Claudia Barca, Fogarty School of Irish Dance - www.fogartystudio.com, Banks School of Scottish Dance, Leanne Newcombe, Carolyn Wootlett, Department of Community Servuces, Blacktown City Smash Repairs - Graham Smith, St. Joseph's College, Hunters Hill, Our Lady of the Rosary Catholic Church, Kellyville Farer, Vincent and the Franciscan Friars, Gaffney International Licensing, Fred Gaffney and Diana Markezic, Barry Moore, Dianna O'Neill Publicity (02) 9369 3205, Nina Stevenson, Steven Country Lawyers, Margaret Shearer, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers * The Wiggles use Australia Made Maton Guitars: Maton * For all licensing enquires contact: Gaffney International Licensing (03) 9933 8600 Songs * Doing a Dance ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Just Can't Wait for Christmas Day ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Here Comes the Reindeer ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * And the World is One a Christmas Morning ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Christmas Polka ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Jimmy the Elf ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Jingle Bells ** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Morgan Crowley, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Christmas Around the World ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Carol of the Bell ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Morgan Crowley ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Murray's Christmas Samba ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Decorate the Tree ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Angels We Have Heard on High ** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * A Scottish Christmas ** Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Come One Everybody (We'll Tap for You) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Yule Be Wiggling ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Volin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Percussionist: Phil South * Backup Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Special Guest Vocalist on the Carol of the Birds: Morgan Crowley * Special Thanks to The Wiggles Office Staff: Patrick Field, Michelle Robinson, Tony Rioseco, Sarah McClosky, Glynis Worrell Contracts * For all bookings and enquires regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party contract: The Wiggles Live! Pty LImited PO Box 768 rozelle NSW 2039 - Tel: 02 9810 4888 - Fax: 02 9555 2992 - The Wiggles Concert Information LineL 1 900 929 455 * Visit The Wiggles Website at www.thewiggles.com.au * The Wiggles * Copyright © 2001 The Wiggles Touring Pty Ltd. Closing Previews *The Wiggles: Here Comes The Big Red Car *Barney: Can You Sing That Song? *Barney: The Land of Make Believe! *Bob The Builder: When Bob Became a Builder *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follows Her Dreams *Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! *Toddworld: It's Okay to Be You! *Animal Jam: Shake A Leg and Let's Jam Together Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com Category:VHS Category:2005 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles